Miura Twins
by blackmagician24
Summary: "Hi I'm Hikari!" "And I'm Haru!" "And we're the Miura twin's!" Being reborn as Haru's twin... How more fun can this get?... Please note the sarcasm... Gonna be slight AU, warnings: a lot of bad words...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Life sure is unfair... **  
**Only the powerful rule as the others are their prey... **  
**No such rights... No chances... **  
**You could say I was played with...because I WAS a prey...**

"Suzuki watch out!" That was the last thing I heard before the bullet went threw my heart... That's also the only thing I remember as a 21 year old...

The next thing I knew I am in a white room, being held as a baby, because now I'm a damn baby! How the hell did this happen?

I looked at my 'mama', she has dark brown hair and eyes. She looked like a mess... What? It's no like after giving birth your gonna look like a princess, she did look pretty though...

When I heard crying from my right I did my best to see what happened... My 'papa' was holding my twin sister...

I would totally be saying a lot of more things but... I'm not going to even say how traumatizing is birth... I'm never gonna have children... Never...

"Ne doctor-san is my daughter ok? She quiet..." The old creep turned to us, he scooped me up and took me away. No! I wanna stay with the nice lady, I mean mama! Not you creepy old fart! I did the most 'normal' thing a baby could do, I stuck my tung at him... Okey not the best idea...

Stupid old fart! Me wanna go back! No! I'm not gonna-*sniff* no I'm not gonna- *sniff* "Waaaahhhh" damn stupid baby body! It's making me emotional!

Before I even knew it I was already in my new mama's arms. "Hikari shhh calm down shhh" I finally calmed down, wait my names Hikari... My name means light... Cool... *yawn* I'm gonna get some well deserved nappy time...

When I woke up again I was in this weird room, I think I was in the nursery... Twisting around i managed to see the name plate 'Hikari miura' cool... Wait what! Miura... As in Miura's from... Nah that can't be... Can it?

Okey, calm down kari! Calm down! Let's see what I know... I probably maybe and I repeat maybe am in KHR... I'm Miura Hikari, Haru's twin... I can only remember the characters..., I'm a freaking baby! Sadly I had to self fudging aware... Ummm what else... Oh I can only remember bits of my past life... Great I'm doomed...

But why don't I remember the story line... I repeated the anime 2 fudging times and read a bunch of fan-fictions so why?

Great now I'm bored... Oh... Teddy bear... Your name shall be... Natsu? Nah~ Hm... Superbi... Tempesta! Super storm... I think... I have such a great naming sense don't I?... Please note my sarcasm, yes I have sarcasm biatches! Having nothing more to do I ended up falling asleep again, but this time I had my cute little Tempe!

**wow so short, I know I should finish my other story first but I had, I HAD, to put this! **

**Hope you like! I'll try to put longer chaps! **

**please comment, fave, follow! Bye bi~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

After a few days we were able to go home! Thank god, I was gonna go crazy… I swear that the koala printed bed cover was looking at me! I swear!

'I'm an angel with a shotgun!' I sang in my head as mama carried us into the two story house, it looked pretty simple.

"Let's play dress up, desu~" Hell nah! I'm not wearing a goddamned dress! Bet I couldn't escape, who said babies had it good? If you did then you are so wrong... Then I saw a light in the darkness... Papa! I reached my tiny arm towards him as my only hope.

"Darling, are you sure it's ok to play dress up? Your just out of the hospital..." She glared at him as I was sweating bullets, come on papa! My ego and pride depend on you!

"Mou~ doesn't matter~" she walked away before he could answer... Damn I'm fudged.

"Arara~ let's see which one am I gonna make you try, Hmm first up is... Hikari" I watched in horror as mama came close to me with a baby pink frilly dress, it looks so girly... I've never been so traumatized...

With all my power I tried to crawl away. Keyword: tried... Stupid none existing baby strength!  
I quickly snapped out of my thoughts - which was pretty easy considering I have a crazy mental woman trying to put me in that... Thing! It's so..., Such a... I don't even have words to describe it!

I looked back at Haru, who had a smug look on her face, along with a smirk no baby should do - wait back it up a little... The fuc- "Found ya kari-chan~"

When mama left to show papa the photos she took I went to my depression corner, ok that only destroyed my ego and pride, how... How could I let someone, specially mama, take such good blackmail on me... Oh look mushrooms, a purple mushroom I shall name you mush-kun...

I looked back at Haru as she gave me a sly smirk while moving her hands she signed 'hey pinky' I glared, how the hell does she, or is she like me? I quickly signed back 'the hell are you'

'Miura Haru, your worst nightmare' I snorted at that 'The fuck dude? Dramatic much?'

'You ruin my fun~'

'That's my job, Haru-nee-chan~'

'How do you know who's older?'

'Don't ask, seriously don't' I shivered at the memory, I'm never having children, ever.

How do I know sign language, that's a story that includes a library door stuck, a poster and boredom. But that story is for another time. Well back to the story.

'Now I'm bored'

'Agreed' then the door that was pushed open, my eyes we're shiny... Doggy! Sooooo cute! A baby golden retriever! Shoo cuteeeee! Oh my glob -I totally blame adventure time for that- ok, ok... Calm down kari... Nobody must know your weakness for animals. Nooo doggy don't gooo... 'Haru we must escape and follow doggy-san!'

'And I'm the crazy one?' I rolled my eyes at that and sign 'we're family the crazy genes are everywhere just look at mama' I stopped signing after that, do you know how painful it is to do that with tiny chubby fingers, painful trust me.

Haru nodded and smirked, 'True that, oh well then mission find doggy-san start! Desu~'

**hellop, sorry for the late update, I'm real sorry! It's gonna be a few filler chapter before I start the action, I'm gonna do a childhood arc so I plan to make this a bit long, hope you like! **

**Here some answers for reviews, oh am thank you so much for the reviews arigato Nya~ **

**Lucifer Elrics - I'm gonna try to update more, i really am Gonna try! Nya~ **

**Watashiwa no kotoba - yeah I'm trying to fix that, hopefully my writing skills will get better as I go on! Wish me luck! And thanks Nya~ **

**Yuujoukami - good idea! Maybe later I'll do a poll or something! Nya~ **

**Allykrau - arigato Nya~ hope you like that chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! i have no excuses for this late update, just that i was full of science fair shiz and then a bunch of homework! hope ya like! sorry for misspelled words, for Haru's pov i put some misspelled words because of her pronunciation, anted to try that out so here!

xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haru POV (i wonder if you were expecting this^^)

Stupid dog, stupid Hikari, you die today... Or any other day I find you...

How does someone get lost in a two story building, looks like just being a baby is enough to even get lost in your own room!

After we had finally gotten out of our crib Hikari had the wonderful- please note the sarcasm- idea to wander off, so when I turned around to hand sign her something she was gone! Poof, arrivaderrci, bye, gone! Nada! Leaving not even one clue to where she went, damn hyperactive baby.

So here I was looking for the candy infused thing I call sister, hey… since when was this carpet so soft... It's fluffy and so... so... Napable... *yawn* Haru sleepy~ i laid down on the carpet… I haven't been able to sleep today so… nighty nig- *Woof* *Woof* Grr... Come here ya stupid dog! Ya shouldn't interrupt my damn sleep! One on one ya damn thing... I'll take... Ya... Down... Since when was the puppy this big... I'm screwed... Cute doggy~ No Haru concentrate! Ya in front of a dog 3 or 4 times your size so I should concentrate on escaping- before I knew it I was being lift off the ground by the collar of my shirt.

Ya know what? I don't give shit, go fudge ya-self dog, I'm tired and cranky I don't need your bull... and with that I fell asleep, not really caring that I was being carried by a damn dog.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up I was in office like room, the walls were the same color and design that the ones in the house so I figure the dog didn't take me out of my new home. It looked like a normal home office, a desk, a comfy chair, a laptop, a messy as hell... Back it up a bit, it that a computer I see... Oh why yes milady Miura you may use such a wonderful and delicate technology... Ok... I fear I have gone mental... I will never talk or write like that again. Never. You have no such proof I have talked like a fucking mental robot. No proof. You haven't read anything...

Back to the story, the room was a mess alright, papers everywhere, books, empty cups. This will be easy peasy Mack and cheesy, the computer shall be mine muahahahahahahaha!

Pushing the last book I contemplated my makeshift ladder to reach the chair, so I can reach the computer and use it, I feel like such a smart cookie right now... Damn, spending so much time with kari is burning my brain cells.

Ohohohoho~ Computer your all mine~ No pineapple shall steal you! I have spent to much time with the hyperactive idiot...

When I finally made it to the top of the chair I looked at the computer, lucky! It's on! Huh what's this? A mail from kurosaki Anko?  
I couldn't really understand it since it's in Italian- the heck?- and I only know English so... Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Google traducer! After using the good old copy past not-so secret technique i was able to read it:

'Dear Karina,

Hi karina-nee-chan! Remember me? It's Anko, your lil'sis from the famiglia, we haven't seen each other since Haku died... Well I have a plan to reunite the old crew! If you'd like we're gonna be in namimori park, in 3 weeks! Sunday xx! You could bring your two daughters! I'll bring my son, and the rest will bring their children too! See ya then!

Arrivaderrci!'

The heck, ohh well not my problem. "Ru-chan! Where are you?" I paled at the voice of mama, who knows what she'll do to me if she finds out I'm on her computer, sell me to aliens? Don't think so… but gokudera would like that… snap out of it! I closed the compute- damn I didn't get to do anything with it…. Today that is…- and tumbled off the chair, destroying my mini stairs of books. When I reached the ground I crawled innocently to tempe- so that we're you've been tempesta…- that was ontop of a pillow… Must find Kari... But laziness beats my motivation hands down... Maybe after a nap... laying down I closed my eyes and stated to fall asleep.

"Ru-chan! This is where you've been!" … Can't an innocent(not really) baby get so sleep! Ya know what fudge it, when I get older I'm buying some earmuff or somethang… just be quiet for a moment in life! I glared at mama before falling asleep, damn her and kari… and that dog…

xxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxx  
normal POV

Karina chuckled as she saw her oldest daughter try (and fail) to glare at her from a pillow in the middle of her home office, how did that pillow get there she had no clue maybe it was miku, the family dog or her puppy: kumi.

Leaving Haru to her sleep she decided to check her computer, even though the doctor told her she shouldn't work for at least one week that didn't mean she couldn't use the computer, after all she couldn't live without her computer her lovely, lovely computer.

Karina raised an eyebrow at the open google traducer on her computer, the heck? Someone traduced the mail from Anko-chan, now that she thought of it Anko said she had a son… dark killing aura had started to come out of her as one though circled her mind 'The one who got my little sister pregnant without my consent will die… jejeje a painful death…' even though they haven't seen each other that doesn't mean they don't keep in touch… but looks like Anko had forgotten to give out a bit of info on that kind of topic… forcing herself to calm down she closed her computer, ready to join her husband and youngest daughter in the backyard.

"Come on Haru, you're coming too" Karina said, picking up her said sleepy head, as she had Haru in her hands Karina's eyes suddenly flashed a golden color before they tuned back to their usual brown. She sighted sadly as she remembered the images the flashed before her eyes…

Karina had seen an older Haru, this one had looked to be at least four, the girl's eyes were unfocused as she touched a ring, and she looked out of it as her eyes flashed a golden color before turning back into dark brown much like what just happened to her mother.

Suddenly the vision changed now it was Hikari or kari, the youngest that appeared, much like the Haru before she looked to be at least four, she was standing beside a group of 5 or more children but their faces to blurry to recognize them, Kari was holding a sword breaker in an attacking position. Before Karina could even wonder why her daughter had a weapon at such a small age the vision changed again...

Now she didn't see anybody just three images flashed in her mind before she came back to reality. Karina glared at the wall as she thought of the vision she just had; she understood what they meant after all these years she had to get used to seeing as this happened frequently. What she didn't like was what the vision told her, she didn't like it one bit. But they were now her family, and she would give them all the love and support they need.


End file.
